Unknown Past
by Dark Vixen Nisha
Summary: Unknown past and an uncertain future. I hope I'll know mine soon... What do you do when the one thing your running from catches up to you. Kuramaoc Hieioc Charcters may seem ooc.
1. Default Chapter

Nisha-this is my first fic so please please review.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho *sobs * I don't own anything *starts crying *  
  
I do own the characters Nisha, Tori and any that appear that are not from the above stated anime series. So inform me if you want to borrow them.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*mental conversation *  
  
~~change scenery~~  
  
Now the Story...  
  
Unknown Past  
  
Unknown past and an uncertain future, I hope I'll know mine soon...  
  
~~An apartment somewhere in Tokyo~~  
  
'How did I get her? Where am I from? Why am I so different? What a...' Crash The stupid cat knocked over a lamp again. "Stupid cat." My friend laughs as she picks up the lamp fragments. We live alone. Just me, Tori, and one stupid fat cat named Nero. We can't go home and we can't stay here for long. I know the answer to my questions even though I don't like to remember. But I won't forget either. I am Nisha a S class demon mercenary from Makai (sp?). I'm here trying to get away from last employer. He'll kill me if he picks up my trail. So I picked out the most unlikely disguise for my new life... a 16-year-old schoolgirl.  
  
Now back to that stupid fat cat.  
  
"Tori, I'm going to kill that damn cat if it doesn't stop breaking things," Nisha yells out.  
  
"No, please don't," Tori, cries back, holding her precious Nero close.  
  
Nisha just smiles, she was kidding.  
  
You could never guess Tori was an S class demon mercenary by the way she acted.  
  
They were both wearing blue sailor schoolgirl uniforms. Nisha had brown hair that went down to mid-back, night blue eyes and a body that could make any man stop and drool. Which worked because she was the perfect height of 5'3. Tori on the other hand had shoulder length black hair, which she always wore in a ponytail, and brown almost black eyes. Just like Nisha she had perfect curves and 5'1.  
  
They both walked out side and started heading to their new school.  
  
"You know Tori, you don't have to do this, you could just go back to Makai," Nisha stated glancing at her friend," I would understand."  
  
"No I'm going to stay with you because... were friends," Tori said with a smile.  
  
Tori really was a nice demon, she hated fighting except for self-defense. They both smiled.  
  
~~Sarayashiki High School~~  
  
The first bell rang and Yusuke was already in the office, when two girls walked in one with long brown hair and the other with short black hair pulled in a ponytail. Yusuke's jaw slightly dropped. Smack Keiko's book made contact with the back of Yusuke's head. The two girls smiled and were escorted into the principle's office.  
  
"Well hello and welcome to our school," the principle said cheerfully. (does he even have a name)  
  
"Hi I'm Valdez, Nisha and this is Olivatez, Tori."   
  
"Hi," Tori added in.  
  
"Well I'm glad to meet you Ms. Valdez and Ms. Olivatez," he said with a smile, "here are your schedules, and Ms. Yukimura will show you around."  
  
They both turned around to see Keiko standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi my name is Keiko," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," they both said in unison.   
  
The three of them walked out of the office, but before Keiko left she turned around and gave Yusuke a glare.  
  
~~Later that day~~  
  
"Bye Keiko thanks for showing us around."  
  
"Bye"  
  
The two girls walked away from the school, as Keiko walked over to where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood.  
  
"Hey Keiko, I don't remember seeing those two girls before," Kuwabara said.  
  
"That's Nisha and Tori, they just moved here from America," stated Keiko with a smile.  
  
"So why are we here?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Were waiting for Botan to arrive with our next mission," came Kurama's answer.  
  
"I'm here," Botan stated, " a demon has stolen an object known as the black pendent (don't sew please), it allows the user to steal powers and turn people into zombie slaves."  
  
"So what do you have on him?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Just that his name is Varon and he is very powerful." Botan stated.  
  
~~Elsewhere~~  
  
A dark figure stares into a black orb, watching two girls walk down a street.  
  
"I've finally found you fox and now you will pay for not obeying." He says coldly as he turns his gaze to the black pendent on the table. He smiles wickedly, "Now all I need is something to test my new toy on." His orb changes pictures to looking onto a busy high school. "I think I will start there," he looks over at a small demon in the corner of the room. "Minion, go prepare my demons I want them ready to attack that school." "Yes, Master." "Oh, and Minion I want Nisha and the strongest captured alive... they may do what ever they wish with the others." The little demon smiled wickedly and ran out of the room to inform the other demons. He looked back at the orb, which had focused on Nisha. "Run little Fox, but I will have you soon enough."   
  
___________________________________________________________________________TBC  
  
Nisha: I hope you liked it thus far. Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
I don't own black pendent I was trying to think of a name for the object and I saw the name on one of my bro's Yu-Gi-Oh cards.  
  
If you have any ideas I'm listening. I'm thinking of putting some romance in there.  
  
Readers if you know of any website that has information on Kouonue please tell me or if you know some info on him it please send it to me. I will forever be in your dept.  
  
Like I said next chapter will be soon. 


	2. It Begins

Nisha: Hi I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. Well I decided to keep writing. So here is the next chapter.  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sobs * Please don't sew, I have no money *cries * I do own Nisha, Tori, and a couple of other characters so if you want to borrow them let me know. *  
  
Tori: Please stop crying you can't write while your crying.  
  
Nisha: Stops crying Ok, I think I have myself under control. Thanks Tori. Here is the next chapter of Unknown Past.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*mental conversation *  
  
~~change scenery~~  
  
Now the Story...  
  
Unknown Past: It begins...  
  
~~Sarayashiki High School~~  
  
"So how do we stop this guy if we have no information on him," Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess you guys will have to wait for him to make the first move." Botan responded.  
  
"So now all we can do is wait while this Varon guy can be getting stronger." Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"Yes, so keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Botan said as she got on her oar and flew off.  
  
"So now what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We wait." Kurama stated calmly.  
  
"I hate waiting," Yusuke said plainly, "I'll see you guys later, bye."  
  
"Bye," came everyone's response.  
  
~~Busy street a little ways off~~  
  
*Do you think anyone knows? * Tori mentally asked.  
  
*No, I don't think anyone noticed. * Nisha replied.  
  
*What about that guy in the office, he had a strong energy about him. *  
  
*Yeah but it defiantly didn't seem like he noticed. *   
  
*Nisha how long are we going to stay here, Varon is not easily fooled. *  
  
*I know but we can probably stay here for a little while longer. *  
  
They both walked the rest of the way home in complete silence, both mental and physical.  
  
~~Somewhere in Makai~~  
  
Minion came running down the hall of the stone castle. He slid to a stop in front of a thick black stone door. It had giant spiders and webs carved into it. Minion shuttered, looking at it gave him the creeps. He pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
"Master, the demons are ready." Came Minion's voice through the dark room.  
  
"Fine we will attack tomorrow, make sure the gate is ready." Varon's deep voice startled the little demon.   
  
"Yyyyes Master." Minion stuttered back and ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
Varon smiled wickedly, "I will have you soon enough Nisha, you will pay for what you have done."  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had skipped class in order to go to spirit world and talk to Koenma.  
  
~~ Sarayashiki High School: end of school~~  
  
"Bye, Keiko, see you next week." Tori said as she left the room.  
  
"Bye, Tori."  
  
Keiko walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Crash Screams Keiko turned around to see a big ugly orange demon staring at her from down the hall. The demon put his hands together and with a wicked smile shot out a yellow beam of light. Keiko was so stunned she couldn't move as she watched the light get closer to her until...  
  
~~Spirit World~~  
  
"Koenma sir, the Varon has sent demons to attack Sarayashiki High," a green ogre yelled as he rushed into Koenma's office.  
  
"You guys better get down there in a hurry." Koenma ordered as Yusuke and the others ran out of his office.  
  
~~Back at School~~  
  
Keiko was so stunned she couldn't move as she watched the light get closer to her until... suddenly the light bounced back at him and knocked him unconscious. Keiko couldn't believe it. She turned to see Tori and Nisha behind her. Nisha's eyes turned back from black to blue as Tori helped Keiko up.  
  
"How did you do that?" Keiko asked Nisha as they ran down the hall.  
  
"Keiko I promise I'll answer all your questions later but for now we need to get out of here." Nisha replied.  
  
As they got out the door they stopped as they saw all the demons outside some chasing students others carrying unconscious victims.   
  
"Keiko you better go with Tori right now." Nisha said as her eyes began to turn black. Tori pulled Keiko by the arm a little ways off.  
  
"What is she doing?" Keiko asked.  
  
"She is focusing her powers so she can take out the demons." Tori replied not even bothering to take her eyes off of Nisha. Nisha began to glow with power as the demons suddenly began to drop like flies into unconsciousness.   
  
When it ended Keiko couldn't believe her eyes, neither could Botan and Koenma who had been watching the events via his office.  
  
"How did you..." Nisha cut off Keiko's question by stumbling past her and away from the school grounds.  
  
"Are you ok Keiko? " Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah but what happened?" Keiko said looking back at where Nisha had been.  
  
"I promise I'll explain, but right now I have to catch up to Nisha. Bye." Tori said as she ran after Nisha.  
  
"I can't believe we missed the fight." Yusuke stated a little disappointed.  
  
"Yeah but what happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hey guys." Keiko dragged them out of their thoughts as she ran up to them.  
  
"Keiko what happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, all of a sudden these demons showed up and ..." Keiko told them everything that had happened up to when the guys had gotten there.  
  
"Wow so that girl did all this?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah, Nisha said she would tell me how she did it, but she left," Keiko said a little worried, " she looked like she was going to pass out."  
  
"That's because she used a lot of energy to knock out all these demons." Botan said appearing out of nowhere. "Koenma wants to see you guys."   
  
"Ah man we just got back from Spirit World," Yusuke groaned.  
  
~~Spirit World~~  
  
In Koenma's office stands the guys (Hiei too.) and Botan too.  
  
"Varon has made his first attempt already you four need to get the black pendent back now," Koenma stated a little panicked, "You also might want to talk to those girls Nisha and Tori, I think they might know more than they let on."  
  
"Fine we're on it." Yusuke said walking out of Koenma's office.  
  
~~Back on Earth~~  
  
Nisha was walking perfectly fine now. She had recovered most of her energy now.  
  
Keiko caught up to them. Kurama said that she should try and find out some information from them about what happened.  
  
"Nisha, Tori wait up." Keiko yelled after them. They both stopped and turned around looking at Keiko as she finally caught up.  
  
"You told me you would explain what was going on and how you did that." Keiko said.  
  
"Fine I do owe you that much." Nisha said simply, " but lets talk somewhere a little more secluded.   
  
~~Park~~  
  
Yusuke and the others were trying to figure out where the girls had disappeared when they spotted the girls sitting in the park.  
  
"Hey," Yusuke yelled as he ran over to the girls, "You two have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"I know and I plan on it." Nisha stated as the others got over to them.  
  
She started, "My name is Nisha and I'm a ...  
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: yeah I finished another chapter. Don't you just love cliffhangers?  
  
Tori: No I want to know what happens!  
  
Nisha: You already know what happens.  
  
Tori: Oh yeah. Sorry. Nisha don't forget to say it.  
  
Nisha: I won't and what are you my mother? Ok I would like to thank my reviewers. Thank You Thank You Thank You.  
  
Review pleeeeease.   
  
Once again if you have any ideas I'm listening. Readers if you know of any website that has information on Kouonue please tell me or if you know some info on him it please send it to me. I will forever be in your dept.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. Ch.3: Answers 


	3. Answers

Nisha: I'm back *smiles * Once again I would like to thank my reviewers.   
  
Tori: Hi I'm going to the disclaimer today. Since it always makes Nisha cry.   
  
Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does however own the other characters.  
  
Nisha: Thanks Tori I don't think I could do that again.  
  
Tori: No problem.  
  
Nisha: Ok here it goes...  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*mental conversation *  
  
~~change scenery~~  
  
Unknown Past: Answers  
  
She started, "My name is Nisha and I'm a demon from Makai. I don't plan on causing any trouble though."  
  
" Then why are you here?" Yusuke asked.   
  
" I'm here because... because I'm trying to get away from last employer." Nisha stated plainly after thinking about it for a moment. She glanced over at Tori who had a worried look on her face. She looked at the others before continuing.  
  
"But it seems he has caught up to me finally after all this time." Nisha said softly staring at the ground.  
  
"So that attack back at the school was by your old employer?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes." Both Nisha and Tori said in unison.  
  
"Ok now that were done with that how did you take out all those demons? Do you know how to find Varon? And what is he planning on doing?" Yusuke asked realizing that she may be the only one who could help them find Varon. Nisha was surprised by all the sudden questions.   
  
" Well, 1. I don't have to tell you what I did back their I don't even know who you are. 2. I'm not sure how to find Varon and 3. I have no idea what he is planning." Nisha stated after a few moments.  
  
Yusuke turned away from the girls. The other guys watched him.  
  
"Damn, now what are we going to do? We have no idea how to find him and he could be planning his next attack any minute now." Yusuke yelled out.  
  
"Relax Yusuke, we'll figure something out." Kurama stated calmly.  
  
~~Nisha's POV (I decided I would try this.)~~  
  
I had finally told someone other than Tori what had happened. I felt better of course that felling went away when that guy, I think his name is Yusuke started yelling. I wish I could have been more help.  
  
Wait, that guy can't really be Yusuke. Can he? I watched as him and orange hair guy got in an argument over who knows what. If he is Yusuke than that means these guys are Spirit detectives and are trying to put Varon away. That would defiantly help.  
  
*Nisha do those guys look familiar to you? * Tori's mental question broke my train of thought. I looked back at them. They do look familiar.  
  
*Yeah they do look kind of familiar but I can't place where I have seen them. * I answered Tori.  
  
*They look kind of like those guys from the Dark Tournament. * Tori thought back to me. I looked again at them then it hit me they were. I guess that answered my question from earlier.  
  
Tori I think your right. They are the team from the tournament. Tori if we help them we may be able to get rid of Varon and then go back to Makai. * I said back to her. Tori looked as though she was thinking really hard about something and then she got up and walked over to them.  
  
~~Regular POV~~  
  
Tori walked over to them. She said something but no one heard her over the fighting.  
  
"HEY" Tori yelled which snapped everyone out of the fight. Everyone looked at her.  
  
She started again, this time in a calm voice. "I think I now how to help you guys."  
  
"Is that so and who would you be?" Yusuke asked still a little angry.  
  
"I would be Tori and I happen to know where you can possibly find Varon." Tori said calmly.  
  
"How is it that you know where he is and your friend has no idea?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well I know where he is because I used to work for him their and Nisha has only spoken to him outside the place." Tori remained calm as she spoke.  
  
"We'll now that we have that settled, we should probably go talk to Koenma." Kurama said simply.  
  
The boys left in order to go talk to Koenma. Keiko was about to walk off but stopped and turned around.  
  
" Thank you Nisha," Keiko said softly as Nisha looked up at her from where she sat, " you saved my life, and you were honest with me, I hope we can still be friends." Nisha smiled.  
  
"Yeah Keiko I would love to be considered a friend." Keiko smiled as well and walked off.   
  
Everyone had left except for Nisha, Tori and a hidden Hiei up in the tree. He had been quite and hidden that no one had noticed his presence. Or so he thought.  
  
Nisha and Tori both new he was there but neither of them cared.  
  
"I think your getting softer." Tori said with a smile. Nisha smiled as well.  
  
"Well if Nero could talk he would say the same about you, Tori are you really going to help them find Varon?" Nisha asked looking off at the direction everyone had gone off in.  
  
"Yes I am. I think you were right they can help us get rid of Varon and then we can go back to Makai."   
  
"I know but Varon is not one to let what we've done to go without punishment."  
  
"Well to bad for him because he's not getting a chance." Tori said smiling. Nisha smiled as well.  
  
"Fine, but if your going to Makai to get rid of him I'm going with you."   
  
"Nisha you can't he'll try to kill you."  
  
"I have to because... well like you said before because were friends." They both smiled and walked off.  
  
Hiei sat steering after them. 'I wonder what they did.' His Jagen began to glow as he tried to enter their minds. It stopped abruptly as he found their minds blocked. "Hn" He said simply as he disappeared.  
  
~~Spirit World~~  
  
"Now that we have all that settled you all will go to Makai tomorrow." Koenma said calmly.  
  
Everyone began to leave when Koenma stopped Kurama and Hiei.   
  
"I want you two to keep an eye on Nisha and Tori." Hiei and Kurama nodded as they walked out of his office.  
  
"There is something strange about those two." Hiei simply stated as they walked towards the portal back to the human world.  
  
"I know they have a strange spirit about them." Kurama said. Hiei started to tell Kurama about the conversation he had over heard.  
  
"Well I guess we better keep a good eye on them." Kurama said as he entered the portal followed by Hiei.  
  
~~An Apartment in Tokyo~~  
  
"Do you think we let that demon know to much?" Tori asked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't worry about," Nisha said with a smile, "I suggest we both get some sleep Varon will not be an easy opponent. Not to mention I have a nagging felling he already knows were coming."  
  
Nisha's last words made a shiver run down her spin. 'I hope your wrong Nisha.'  
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: *smiles * yeah another chapter done.  
  
Tori: Yeah!  
  
Nisha: Ok thank you all those who choose to read my stuff. Still open to suggestions. So please review. And since you have been waiting so patiently for romance there will be some next chappie.   
  
Next chapter: The Mission and surprises  
  
More of Nisha's past will be known soon enough. *smiles * 


	4. The Mission and Surprises

Nisha: Hey I'm back. Sorry it took so long but I had a bad case of writer's block.  
  
Tori: Yeah right. It was more like just laziness.   
  
Nisha: Oh shut up. I think your little outburst in the last chapter went to your head. So go on and do the disclaimer.  
  
Tori: Maybe I don't want to.  
  
Nisha: Tori don't make me do the puppy dog eyes ... or even better I'll set you up with kuwabara.  
  
Tori: Noooooooo. I'm sorry I'll do the disclaimer now. Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own Nisha, Varon and other characters so don't steal. Better??  
  
Nisha: -smiles- Yes much better. Now on with the story.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*mental conversation *  
  
- actions -  
  
~~change scenery~~  
  
Unknown Past: Mission and Surprises  
  
A girl runs through the forest. As she runs the moonlight from the trees hits her revealing long brown hair with hints of gold in it, a pair of golden fox ears, and a tail colored much like her hair. She glances back panting hard. The sound of his blade cutting through the undergrowth gets closer and closer. The wound on her side bleeds heavily as she faints from blood loss. She opens her eyes to see her attacker, blade in hand, about to attack when...  
  
"Nisha! Nisha! Get up!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Nisha jumps out of bed panting heavily.  
  
Tori has a worried look on her face. " Was it that dream again?"  
  
"Yes." Nisha said with a soft sigh, "Only it's not a dream ... it's a memory."  
  
Tori gives here another worried look. "You know you don't have to come."  
  
"No I already told you I'm not letting you go alone. Besides it was only a dream. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." Nisha says with a soft reassuring smile.  
  
Tori nods and walks out of the room.  
  
Nisha crawls out of bed and walks over to the mirror. She lifts her shirt slightly so she can see the scar on her side from where she nearly bled to death. 'Why hasn't it healed already?' she sighs knowing she won't get an answer and goes to get dressed.  
  
~~In the Park~~  
  
Nisha and Tori wait silently for Botan knowing she'll show up any minute know. Nisha was wearing a green tank top and a pair of low cut cargo pants. While Tori wore a somewhat tight fitting black shirt and a pair of kaki capris. Her hair was up in the normal ponytail.  
  
"Good morning girls," Botan says cheerfully, " are you ready to go?"  
  
They both nod and go with Botan to Spirit world.  
  
~~Spirit World~~  
  
"I'm glad you two decided to help us." Koenma says with a slight smile.  
  
"So where do we start?" Yusuke ask still a little mad from the other day.  
  
"The Dark forest ( sounds a little cliché but I'm running out of ideas) is where his castle is." Tori stated.  
  
"Then that's where you guys need to go and good luck your going to need it." Koenma said as everyone left.   
  
~~Dark Forest in Makai~~  
  
"So now where?" Yusuke said getting eager to fight.  
  
"Relax already, besides it's more likely that Varon will find us." Nisha stated while she focused all her senses on the forest.  
  
"We head to the center and where the dark aura is strongest." Tori said a little worry present in her voice.  
  
"Fine then lets go." Yusuke said running into the forest. Everyone else took off after him.  
  
Yusuke had taken lead by now and Nisha and Tori where walking in the back.  
  
"So what did you do to make this guy so mad?" Kuwabara asked breaking the long silence.  
  
"I refused to kill some big shot demon for him." Nisha stated blandly.  
  
"Must have been some powerful demon to get him wound up like this." Yusuke replied.  
  
"No not really, well at least I don't think he was that big of a deal. But afterwards he wanted them both dead." Tori stated paying more attention to surroundings than the conversation.  
  
"So who was it anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"... don't really remember the name but he was some big shot thief. I don't know why he's still fuming about it. Last I heard some lucky fool got rid of him 16 or so years ago." Nisha replied.  
  
Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances both thinking the same thing. While Yusuke and Kuwabara look oblivious.  
  
"There that's it." Tori stated trying to change the subject.  
  
"Wow, that is some castle." Kuwabara said absentmindedly.   
  
They walked up the gate and entered without a problem. Suddenly Tori stopped when she noticed Nisha wasn't with her.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Does anyone else think this was too easy. I mean we haven't even seen one other demon the entire time we've been in Makai." Nisha replied.  
  
Tori nodded, "Varon is the kind of person who keeps minnions. And for us to get this far without any problem... I don't like it." As if cued the doorway behind them slamed closed.  
  
"Damn that's not good." Yusuke says as Kuwabara runs past the girls to the closed door.  
  
"Hey relax it's not like we were planning on leaving anytime soon." Nisha stated as she and Tori started walking down the passage way.  
  
They all enter a circular room with three doors in it.  
  
"Welcome intruders and of course my pets." Came a voice that echoed through the room. A shiver went visibly down Tori and Nisha's spine. The guys gave them looks.  
  
"Varon," Tori stated just above a whisper.  
  
"I'm glad yo two remember me." Suddenly the room started shaking and the stopped. Maniacle laughing was all that could be heard. And then the voice disapeared.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke said as he walked forward and into an invisible wall.  
  
Kuwabara couldn't stop laughing at his friend who was now on the ground fumming.  
  
"Looks like Varon was planning this," Nisha stated anger present in her voice. Everyone looked around and found themselves in front of a seperat door.   
  
"I guess we split up." Tori said as she glanced at her new partner before giving Nisha a slight smirk.  
  
*Have fun. * came Nisha's voice through Tori's mind.  
  
* Yeah you too I'm just glad I don't have to work with the idiot and the detective. *Tori responded.  
  
"Well good luck guys see you when I finish with Varon." Yusuke stated as he and Kuwabara started walking through the door. Everyone else did the same and walked through their doors.  
  
~~In one of the Passageways (lets call it passage #1)~~  
  
"Are you always this silent." Tori asked her knew companion.  
  
"Hn" was all Hiei bothered to say.  
  
"Well fine then do you at least have a name."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Fine but I'm not going to stop asking you until you tell me. Besides I perfer to know the name of those who spy on me."  
  
Hiei stopped and starred at her.  
  
"Your not as unnoticible as you think you are."  
  
" Hiei"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said my name is Hiei." Tori didn't say anything she just smirked, this was going to be a rather intresting day.  
  
~~Else where Passage #2~~  
  
"So why are you doing this" Nisha's soft voice broke the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked back.  
  
"I mean most demons don't agree to help Koenma for nothing. And don't try telling me that your not a demon ecause I can tell." She said with a slight smile appearing. He glanced over at her and smiled too.  
  
"You know you're the first parson to figure out I'm a demon besides Hiei."  
  
"Well then I'm honored, to know that my senses are that good"  
  
"So who was that guy you where trying to kill."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I already told you that I don't really remember. Wait I don't even know your name."  
  
"My name is Kurama."  
  
"It was you...."  
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: Yeah another chapter complete. Thanks to all my reviewers. Tori go ahead and take us out.  
  
Tori: Alright. Please review. Nisha is planning on adding some romance in soon. Not to mention the past begins to unfold even more. Next chapter will be here soon enough. 


	5. Things Get Interesting

Nisha: I'm back. Oh and thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long but my computer is stupid.  
  
Tori: Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did she wouldn't be writing fanfiction. She does own Nisha, and other characters.   
  
Nisha: Well if I wasn't broke I would buy it but I am so oh well. Oh yeah, to all you who think that I'm an insane author who inserts herself into the story. I am not; I only named my main character Nisha because I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. P.S. sorry if any characters seem ooc.  
  
Tori: Now on with the story.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*mental conversation *  
  
- actions -  
  
~~change scenery~~  
  
Unknown Past: Things Get Interesting.  
  
~~Passage #3~~  
  
"Man how much longer do we have to walk for." Yusuke whined. They had been walking for ten minutes and still had not seen the end of the passage.   
  
"Its only been 10 minutes. Not to mention I have a feeling were almost to the end," stated Kuwabara.  
  
They turned a corner and suddenly saw the exit.  
  
"Finally, I'm ready for a fight." Yusuke said as started to run. Kuwabara ran after him.  
  
~~Passage #1~~  
  
Tori and Hiei had been walking in silence for the last couple of minutes. Tori stopped. Hiei glanced back at her.  
  
"Do you feel that," she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That strong aura."  
  
"No"   
  
Hiei continued to walk. Tori seemed confused.  
  
'Why doesn't he feel it. Something bad is going to happen I know it.'  
  
She followed after Hiei trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
~~Passage #2~~  
  
"It was you..." Nisha stopped.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't remember who it was." Kurama replied as he stopped as well.  
  
"Of course I remember. I always tell people that. Do you really think I would forget the reason why I'm in this mess?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you kill me?"  
  
Nisha looked away as she talked.  
  
"I was going to but something changed my mind."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
He walked over and placed a hand under her chin lifting it up so she was looking at him.  
  
"When we finish will you tell me?"  
  
She nodded and they continued to walk in silence. Nisha walked slightly behind trying to hide the light tent of red on her face.  
  
"Looks like were at the end." Kurama's voice broke the silence she nodded and followed.  
  
They walked through the door and found themselves in a...  
  
~~Passage #3~~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the door and found themselves in what seemed to be an arena.  
  
"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Welcome to my arena and your doom." Came a loud booming voice. A huge demon jumped down in front of them. He was completely green, well built, and had 4 horns coming out of his head.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara got into fighting stances ready to attack.  
  
"REI GUN" Yusuke was the first to attack.  
  
The demon fazed out and reappeared behind Yusuke picking him up and throwing him at Kuwabara. Both detectives hit the ground 10ft from where they originally stood. They both got up and Kuwabara ran for a direct attack.  
  
"REI KEN"  
  
He missed and fell flat on his face,  
  
"Do you really believe 2 pathetic humans can beat me, Loki?" The demon stated.  
  
~~Passage #1~~   
  
Hiei and Tori reached the end of the passage only to find themselves in a catacomb cavern.  
  
Tori looked around she was still a couple of steps behind Hiei.  
  
"Now where to?" Tori asked looking down each tunnel. "There has to be hundreds of different ways."  
  
"I thought you said you knew your way around."  
  
"I do, it's just that I've never been to this part of the castle."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know, there's something weird about this place, I can't feel any spirit energy."   
  
"Weeeelcome" came an eerie voice from the tunnel closes to them.  
  
Tori and Hiei both slid into fighting stances waiting to see what would come.  
  
Deep in the darkness they could see 4 bright orange eyes staring at them. Slowly the creature came at them. Stepping into the light. Tori gasped when she saw the voice had come from a huge ugly spider.  
  
"This must be a special occasion, Master never sends me prey this often." The spider stepped closer to them, drooling all over.  
  
Tori and Hiei both glanced at each other. And then attacked. Hiei attacked with his speed and sword. Tori held out her hands and suddenly 2 daggers appeared. The weapons seemed to make no dent on the creature. The spider raised one of its legs and hit Tori sending her flying. The spider brought up its leg again about to step on her when suddenly she disappeared. The spider looked around fiercely trying to find its prey. She suddenly spotted them. Hiei was helping Tori stand. The spider started walking towards them when Tori yelled out, "ICE BARRIER" I giant wall of ice appeared in-between them and the spider. Tori leaned back against the wall trying to get her side to stop hurting (the spider hit her remember). Hiei looked at her.   
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm part Koorime."  
  
The ice started to crack as the spider as breaking through to its meal.  
  
~~Passage #2~~  
  
They walked through the door and found themselves in a forest. Well it appeared to be a forest.  
  
"Well this place seems to get weirder and weirder." Nisha stated looking around.  
  
"How did he manage all this?"  
  
"I don't remember Varon having powers over plants. Maybe one of his Minions did it."  
  
"Maybe, I guess the only place to go is through it." Nisha nodded.  
  
Kurama couldn't help but smile at the way Nisha was acting.  
  
"You look like you've never been in a forest before." Nisha smiled glancing over at him.  
  
"It's just I haven't been in a forest in a long time. Not to mention I love plants."  
  
"Well isn't that sweet." They both looked up at where the voice had come from. A tall, lean woman with black hair and orange eyes stared at them. She also had a pair of black ears and tail. Nisha was absolutely shocked.  
  
"What's wrong Nisha cat got your tongue?" The woman mocked with a sly grin.  
  
"Granite." Nisha growled there was practically venom dripping from every word.  
  
"Awww, what's wrong baby sister? Don't you like me any more?"  
  
"Granite get out of the way so we can pass." Nisha commanded.   
  
"I don't think so. CONCRETE ASSULT" Granite attacked sending Nisha flying into a near by tree. Kurama who had been watching their conversation was now standing between them. Rose whip drawn.   
  
"How cute. You're going to protect her," Granite said with a wicked smile coming across her face, "then I guess you'll die too." Nisha slowly got to her feet. She walked up to Kurama.  
  
"Please Kurama step aside. This is not your fight" Nisha said voice barely above a whisper, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Kurama looked at her.  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt either."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said with a soft smile. Kurama dropped his weapon and moved away from Nisha. He kept his hand firmly on a rose ready to attack if she needed help.  
  
"Well that was very touching. Oh and don't worry Nisha your boyfriend will be joining you in the afterlife very soon." Nisha growled at this statement and got ready to attack.  
  
"CONCRETE ASSULT"  
  
"PETAL BARRAGE"   
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: That's another chapter done. Thank you all my reviewers. Oh yeah, I don't mind getting flames and all but if you must flame can I at least have some constructive criticism. I will not accept flames that merely say 'This Sucks'.  
  
Tori: Please review. As promised there is romance coming. In the next chapter you will find out who wins the matches and a little more about Nisha and my past. Next time 'And The Winner Is..." 


	6. And the winner is

Nisha: I'm back again. Not much left of the story. It should be done by the beginning of summer break. Ok Tori why don't you remind everyone of what's going on.  
  
Tori: Alright, last time it seemed everyone made it out of the passageways only to end up in a fight. Yusuke and Kuwabara are in a fight with Loki. A demon that seems to dodge everything they throw at him. Hiei and me are in a fight with a giant spider. None of our attacks seem to be working. And what's this Hiei saves Tori from the spider, and Tori's a koorime. While Nisha and Kurama find themselves face-to-face with Nisha's sister Granite. Not to mention a few touching words between them. Ok now your up to date.  
  
Nisha: Thanks Tori. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did the main characters would be Kurama and Hiei. I do own Nisha and Tori and any other characters that appear. Now on with the story...  
  
"talking"  
'thoughts'  
mental conversation scenery change  
Unknown Past: And The Winner Is...  
  
Arena  
  
"Do you really believe 2 pathetic humans can beat me, Loki?" The demon stated.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara both growled. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara both ran in for an attack at the same time from opposite sides. Loki just laughed as he fazed out. The detectives charged into each other falling flat on their backs.  
"Is that the best you can do?" Loki asked from where he stood. "It looks more like your going to finish each other off." He started laughing.  
"Man this isn't working we need to find another way to beat him." Kuwabara said in a whisper. "I got an idea." Yusuke and Kuwabara began to make a plot of what to do.  
'Let them converse all they want they can't beat me.' Loki said watching them, whishing his ears could pick up their conversation.  
  
Cavern  
  
The ice started to crack as the spider was breaking through to its meal.  
"What do we do now?" Tori asked worry present in her voice. "My ice won't keep her out for very long."  
"I don't know but we better think of something soon." Hiei stated not taking his eyes of the cracking ice.  
  
"Come out my pets, it's only a matter of time before I break through." The spider called as it banged its body against the ice, breaking it up even more. All of a sudden the monsters actions caused a huge piece of ice to break of the top and hit her in the head. She let out a scream of agony when the rock hit her.  
  
Tori smiled as she saw this and a plan was already forming in her head.  
"Hiei do you think you can hold the spider of for a little while."  
"Yes why?"  
"I have a plan but I need a few minutes."  
"Fine"  
Hiei got into a fighting stance as the ice wall fell to the ground allowing the spider through.  
  
Forest  
  
"CONCRETE ASSULT"  
"PETAL BARRAGE" Nisha sent a wave of sharp flower petals toward her sister, while Granite charged for an all out attack. Nisha's petals stopped Granite dead in her tracks.  
"Granite why are you doing this?"  
"Because you don't deserve to live." With this said Granite did another attack, this time hitting its mark. Nisha picked herself off the ground. She glanced over at Kurama and saw him fighting the urge to come and help her. She smiled but it faded quickly as her mind went back to the fight and her sister.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Its because of you they died. All because of you." With that she ran forward for another attack. This time Nisha blocked it.  
"Its not my fault." Nisha said the hurt present in her eyes as she tried to hold her sister.  
"I lost the only ones who were close to me... and so shall you." Granite jumped back and raised her hand. A barrier surrounded Kurama.  
"Now little sis fight me in your true form or he dies."  
  
Arena  
  
Yusuke stood up a little ways off.  
"You know what, your all talk and no fight." Yusuke said with a grin on his face "I bet you can't even fight."  
This burned Loki up. His grin turned into a scowl.  
"I'll show you how to fight." Loki stated as he ran towards Yusuke in attack. Yusuke's grin got bigger. As Loki neared him he yelled out "SHOT GUN" The stunned Loki stumbled back towards the awaiting Kuwabara. "REI KEN." Loki was finished.  
  
Both boys smiled. A door appeared on the other end of the arena.  
"I guess we go that way." Kuwabara said plainly.  
"Yeah."  
Both of them head towards the door and into another corridor.  
"Aww man, not another one." The both headed down the corridor not sure where it would lead.  
  
Cavern  
  
Tori ran as fast as she could to the other side of the beast, while Hiei held it off.  
"I really hope this works." Tori mumbled.  
"I really hope she knows what she's doing." Hiei mumbled dodging the spider's fangs.  
Tori held her hands up toward the ceiling and began chanting. " eis regen eis regen eis regen..."  
Ice slowly began to form on the roof. "Now Hiei!!!" Hiei shot a fire attack up at the ceiling. Causing the ice to give way and fall. The spider gave out an agonizing scream as the ice fell and crushed it.  
  
Tori smiled it had worked. She walked over to Hiei who was standing on the other side of the spider. She was about to say something but a light brightened up one of the tunnels.  
"I guess we go that way." Tori stated. Hiei nodded walking off in that direction. Tori cursed under her breath she wanted to ask him something. They both walked down the corridor hoping it lead to Varon.  
  
Forest  
  
"Fine then, just don't hurt him." Nisha said as she began to glow. When the glowing stop. Nisha had changed. Her hair had gotten longer and now had gold streaks going through it, she had a pair of golden fox ears and a tail with similar coloring to her hair. Her eyes remained the same, but she had gotten taller. Kurama's mouth dropped as he saw the vixen. Granite smiled "Now this should be interesting." She charged for another attack but Nisha's eyes turned black. Granite charged into an invisible wall causing her to fall back. Granite got back up fuming. "There is no way you're going to beat me." Granite charged again. Nisha began to glow with power. Granite suddenly stopped and fell. The barrier around Kurama lifted, as Nisha's eyes went blue again. Nisha staggered over to where her sister lay. "I am so sorry you feel that way Granite." Nisha fainted only to be caught by Kurama.  
  
Nisha slowly opened her eyes. She had changed back and now found herself in a strange predicament; she was leaning against Kurama who was sitting beneath a tree at the moment. She sat up and pulled away from Kurama slightly. She looked around and saw her sister lying on the ground a little ways away. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Granite."  
"For what?" Kurama asked looking at her.  
"For causing her pain." The tears began to fall from her eyes. Kurama, who wasn't quite sure how to help, put his arm around her. Nisha leaned against him.  
"What did you do?" Kurama asked softly.  
"I wasn't there when our clan needed me."  
"What happened?" Nisha looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere, so she told him.  
"A while back I had left our clan because... I had to get away. I became a mercenary. On one of my jobs I ran into Granite. She told me that our clan was in trouble and needed help. And all I could do was walk away from her and my clan." She stopped and looked up at him before continuing. " I knew that they would never except what I had done. I didn't want to go back and be shun." Nisha looked away from him and toward the ground her eyes full of tears. "I did go back though. I went back a few months later. Our clan had been completely wiped out. Everyone except Granite and me. She has hated me ever since." Kurama put his hand under her chin. Lifting up her head. He wiped away her tears and smiled. "It's not your fault. You didn't know that they would be killed." Nisha nodded and stood up.  
"I guess we need to start going." Kurama also stood up and nodded. Nisha leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" Nisha walked up ahead. Kurama shook his head trying to get rid of the blush and ran after her.  
  
They reached a door at the end of the forest. Both walked through and found themselves in another corridor.  
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: Another down. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all my reviewers. Only a couple more chapters to go. I already have the next chapter finished I'm just waiting on reviews.  
  
Tori: Please review. Next time in Unknown Past: We find everyone entering the final showdown. Who will come out Victorious? Will it be Varon or the gang? And if they do win what will happen to Nisha and Tori? Next time 'The Final Showdown.' 


	7. Final Showdown part 1

Nisha: Back again. Well last time was pretty interesting. Yusuke and Kuwabara finally used their brains in order to beat Loki. Tori and Hiei managed to work together to get rid of the giant spider. And Nisha beat Granite; ending the story with a glimpse of her past and a little moment with Kurama.  
  
Tori: Are we almost done yet?  
  
Nisha: Yes, just a few more chapters.  
  
Tori: Yeah. Ok, Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I repeat she does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does however own Nisha and others.  
Now on with the story.  
"talking"  
'thought'  
mental conversation  
scenery change  
  
Unknown Past: The Final Showdown part 1  
  
Corridor #1  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had been walking for hours.  
"Are we there yet." Kuwabara whined.  
"For the 50,000th time NO!!!"  
This continued every 5 minutes as they walked down the hall turning every few minutes. When it seemed like they would never see a door again they found themselves in front of a huge door. It had spiders and spider webs carved into it. Kuwabara shivered, "I think this is it."  
"About time."  
  
Tunnel  
  
Hiei and Tori had been walking for hours in silence.  
'This silence is killing me. Does he ever talk'  
"Hey Hiei," Tori called out stepping up so they were at the same pace, "thanks for helping me."  
Hiei glanced over at her making eye contact. Tori smiled when she caught his eyes. "I know you didn't have to come, so thanks." Hiei simply nodded. Tori smirked slightly she knew she was never going to end up having a normal conversation, so she decided she would get a reaction instead. Tori stopped and so did Hiei. He turned and looked at her. "What's wrong now?" "Oh nothing" she said with a smile. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. When Hiei completely froze she smirked and walked ahead. Hiei blinked a couple of times before moving to catch up with her.  
"What was that for?"  
"Being there."  
Before Hiei could say anything else, they found themselves in front of a huge door. The door had spiders and webs carved into it. Tori's smile faded. "Were here."  
  
Corridor #2  
  
Kurama and Nisha had been walking in silence for the last few hours.  
"So what are you going to do when we beat Varon?"  
"I'm going to come back here to Makai. After I deal with Koenma of course." Nisha smiled softly. "And tell you why I ended up in this mess." Kurama smiled as well.  
"Thank you again, Kurama."  
"Your welcome." Kurama seemed a little sad. Nisha's smile slightly faded as she saw this. She grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. She leaned forward kissing him on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but felt longer to both of them. Nisha smiled and started walking again. Kurama smiled as well. He ran to catch up with her. "What was that for?"  
"I needed a reason?" She said with a smile.  
"No." She slid her hand into his. As they rounded a corner, they both stopped. In front of them was a huge door with spiders and webs carved in it. "It's time."  
  
Three doors opened. One on each wall. The opened doors revealed the detectives (bet you already knew that). All 6 walked into the room. The room was basically empty. It had white walls and black marble floors. There was a raised area with stairs leading to it. On this area was a black desk with a giant orb on it. "So this is it? I would have expected more of a challenge." Kuwabara stated trying to act the macho way he always does.  
"So where is this Varon guy?" Yusuke asked ignoring Kuwabara's comment.  
"I'm right here." A tall figure stepped from the shadows, "I'm so glad you could join me."  
He was tall, had hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and still went down his back. He was well built, tone and had black eyes. He wore an orange fighting outfit. He stepped down the stairs so that he was at the same level as the rest. "I'm so glad that you decided to return my pets to me." Nisha and Tori took a few steps back.  
"Varon give us back the Black Pendent and we'll make this easy for you." Yusuke yelled out. Today was just making him frustrated. "My pets why must you surround yourself by idiots. Did you really think they could help you?" To say that Yusuke and Kuwabara were steamed is an understatement. Varon smiled seeing how they were acting. Nisha and Tori were practically cowering, Kurama and Hiei appeared to be pissed, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had steam coming out of their ears.  
'I believe the easiest way to beat them is to break their friendship.' Varon smirked to himself. "How about a friendly bet, detective?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we will have 6 one on one fights. If you win the pendent is yours."  
"And what if you win?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well if I win I get the pendent and the girls."  
Yusuke looked over at his teammates to see what that thought. Nisha and Tori exchanged glances.  
  
If we do this we may win. Nisha mentally stated to Tori.  
But what if we don't? Tori was beginning to think this was a bad idea.  
Don't think like that.  
Then lets do it. They both nodded.  
  
'If we do this we can get the pendent back and save Nisha and Tori.' Kurama thought, 'but if we lose it will cost them their lives. Can we really take that chance.' Kurama looked over to Nisha and Tori. 'They both have seemed to agree to do this. I guess I shouldn't worry.' Nisha noticed Kurama looking her way; she sent him a reassuring smile. Don't worry Kurama everything will be fine. I believe in you guys. Nisha's reassuring message helped. He nodded to Yusuke.  
  
'Why do I care if we do this or not? It's not like I lose anything by it. But those two seem to believe in us. I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Hiei nodded to Yusuke as well.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were the only ones who didn't think about it. They were ready for any challenge including this one.  
"OK Varon, we accept."  
"Good. Now for the first match." He smiled wickedly. He snapped his fingers and a ring suddenly appeared along with a demon. He was dress in a dark blue ninja outfit. The only thing you could see were his eyes, a deep purple color.  
"Who will fight first?"  
"I will." Kuwabara answered quickly, stepping forward the fight began.  
The ninja ran forward and when he was a few steps away from Kuwabara he vanished. He came flying down kicking Kuwabara in the head. Kuwabara feel to the ground.  
  
'Were going to die.' Nisha and Tori both thought.  
  
Kuwabara got up drawing his rei ken. He charged forward only to miss. The ninja was about to land a kick when Kuwabara blocked it. Managing to knock the ninja off balance. With the ninja off balance Kuwabara went for a direct attack. Successfully knocking him out. Kuwabara turned around and walked back to the others with a huge grin on. Nisha and Tori both let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding in.  
  
"Next match." Varon said angrily.  
Another demon appeared, this time he was a bulky red oni (think back to Yusuke's first mission.  
"I'll fight this one." Yusuke stated. Before he moved to the ring, he turned around and to Nisha and Tori. "Don't worry, I won't let you down." And with that he walked up the ring.  
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: Almost done. Next chappie will be up soon. I'm thinking only two chapters left. One for the rest of the matches and one for what happens afterwards. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Tori: Please review. Next time: The fights continue Yusuke is up against an Oni whose skin is harder than steal. Will he be able to win? Kurama and Hiei's matches; along with Tori and Nisha's. And what's this Varon's added a catch. Next time: The Final Showdown part 2. 


	8. Final Showdown part 2

Nisha: I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I don't have a phone anymore, so I can't get on the Internet from home. So I'm updating from the library computer.

Tori: Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Talking "  
'Thoughts'  
Scenery

Now on with the story.  
Unknown Past: The Final Showdown part 2.

"Next match." Varon said angrily.  
Another demon appeared, this time he was a bulky red oni (think back to Yusuke's first mission.  
"I'll fight this one." Yusuke stated. Before he moved to the ring, he turned around and to Nisha and Tori. "Don't worry, I won't let you down." And with that he walked into the ring.

'Huh, I been in this potion before. If only I could remember where.' Yusuke thought. "Ha this should be easy." The Oni spit out. "Hey, say it don't spray it." "Why you." The Oni charged and Yusuke aimed for a shot.  
"Rei Gun" The attack hit the Omi dead in the chest.  
"Ha ha, is that all little one that merrily tickled.  
'Damn it. I know I've been in this situation before but where'  
"For a detective, you sure don't research your opponents! My body's tough as steel. I'd blunt a sword." He then punched and barely missed Yusuke.  
'That's it. Goki was the same kind of demon. ... Now had did I beat him.' Yusuke stood there breathing hard.  
"What's wrong? All tired out?"  
Yusuke smirked. 'Know I remember'  
The Oni grabbed Yusuke and held him above the ground. "I think I might just devour you know."  
As the Oni opened his mouth Yusuke fired another shot into the Oni.  
He let go of Yusuke and fell to the ground.

Yusuke walked out of the ring and back over to everyone else.  
"I told you I wouldn't let you guys down."

Varon was starting to become furious. "Enough chit chat on to the next match."

(Because this is taking so long I'm going to skip Hiei and Kurama's matches.)

Kurama steeped out of the ring after defeating his opponent.

Next a tall figure appeared in the ring. Wearing a long black cloak and hood, all that could be seen were gold eyes.  
"I'll fight this one," Tori said softly, as she stepped forward.

'This aura is familiar somehow but who'  
"It's about time you came back for your punishment Tori." Came a female voice from beneath the cape.  
"Scyt" (pronounced as Sight) "I'm glad you remember me, traitor. I'll enjoy bringing your death." With that she attacked. Electrical serge shot out from Scyt's out stretched hand. Tori dodged and the electrical shot left a burn on the wall. Tori called forth her daggers and went for a head on attack. Scyt blocked and dodged all of Tori's attacks except one that swept across her left arm.  
"You'll pay for that Tori." Scyt sent another electric shock but this time it was stronger and hit it's mark.  
Tori fell to the ground and didn't move.  
"Ha, you always were the weakest Tori and now you'll die."  
She lifted Tori off the ground. Scyt screamed as Tori shoved an icicle through Scyt's chest.  
"No Scyt I won't."  
With that she let Tori go and fell to the ground.

Tori stumbled out of the ring and back to where the others were.  
"Tori I'm sorry about Scyt."  
"Don't be Nisha. She had it coming."  
With that Tori leaned against the wall, ignoring everyone's stares.

"Very good, but you still have one more person to beat." Varon said coolly.  
"Bring 'em on I'll beat anyone you throw at me." Yusuke stated he had grown impatient waiting for everyone else to finish the match.  
"Now wait just a minute. If I remember correctly you already fought and it's Nisha's turn now."  
Nisha sighed but walked forward anyway. "Who's my opponent Varon, I'd like to get this over with so I can go home."  
"Ah but Nisha you are home." Nisha growled at this.  
Varon smiled and stepped forward, "I will be your opponent."  
Nisha stepped back slightly but then went into the ring.  
Nisha wait. Let someone else fight him.  
No Tori, I have to do this on my own. I have to face my own nightmares.

Varon attacked first, catching Nisha off guard. A white silk web wrapped around here.  
"You always were an easy one to catch." He smiled as he said this.  
"If I was it wouldn't have taken you 16 years to catch me." "Ah but I did little pet, twice at that." An electrical surge swept through the web. "Don't you remember in Makai when my hunter had you cornered. You managed to escape to the human world but even then I found you and even did away with those pesky humans you were attached to."  
"You killed them." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "How could you, they were innocent."  
Nisha's eyes started to change from blue to black as her body surged with power. The web started to break as her power grew. Varon's eyes started to glaze over as the energy went through the web and into his body. The web holding Nisha burst into smoke covering the entire ring.  
When it cleared both Nisha and Varon were lying on the ground.

"Nisha!" Tori and Kurama ran up to her to see if she was all right, while Yusuke walked over to the desk where the Black Pendent was. As he picked it up he turned around back to his teammates. "Is Nisha alright?" "Yeah, she's just unconscious." Kurama replied.  
"What about Varon?" "He's out cold." Kuwabara stated, "What happened?" "Don't know, don't care. Lets just get back to Koenma's so we can go home."

TBC

Nisha: Only one more chapter left and then I'll be done with my first story.

Tori: The sooner Nisha gets the first review the sooner she will update.

Nisha: Please review. I would also like to thank all my reviewers for writing.  
Next chapter will be the last. 


End file.
